


Together you and I

by Seekingkosmos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, More tags to be added as we go, Witch AU, Witch!Keith, rating to be changed later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekingkosmos/pseuds/Seekingkosmos
Summary: Young Witch in training Keith is forbidden from using or practicing magic without his parents supervision. One day when he sneaks out to the woods to practices in secret that's when he meets and befriends a kid name Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Together you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Over a year ago a friend and I were going back and forth about a Witch!Sheith Au when I got a little carried away. Now were here and I hope to see this story to the end.

Keith Pop’s always warned of the dangers of mortals knowing about they’re kind. He never understood why he had to hide his magic. Every time he asked his Dad why they had to hide what they were Heath always tells him the same thing.

“ Mortals they...just don't understand. We can do the impossible with just a wave of your hands and that scares them.”

“And because they’re scared they get angry. Angry enough to hurt us. Many of our people have been killed because of it.”

He didn’t understand, Keith thought his parents being witches (and himself) was the coolest thing in the world. It was like having superpowers and who didn’t think superpowers were cool? 

Still he tried to take his father’s words to heart. He really tried.But the pull to use magic was too strong. So he started practicing in secret hidden amongst the trees.

Keith wished he listened to his Pops.

Keith mom was in charge of his magic training since his dad refuses to do it.

“Yer Mother is a lot better at this magic stuff than I am” That's what his pops would always tell him.

But with His mom always away with work Keith never got a chance to practice. So that's when he decided to take his training into his own hands. Last time his mom was home he remembered her showing him a book on beginners magic spells. And that's how Keith knew exactly where to start. Keith had an endless choice of spells to choose from but one in particular caught his eye. Levitation. 

Sure it was a beginner spell but it was meant for someone with a little more experience with control than Keith has, but being the confident little shit he was Keith had no doubt he could pull it off with little difficulties. 

Keith waited until his dad headed back to their family shop before he snatched the book off the shelf, shoving it into his backpack before sprinting out to the woods outback behind his house. Keith and His family lived in a house some ways outside the main part of town so he was confident he wouldn’t be caught by anyone. After walking around for a ten minutes or so Keith finds a spot he deemed good to practice at. It was a very small open area and the ground was littered with leaves. Making quick work of clearing the leaves away to make a spot for himself to sit Keith props the spell book on his lap and goes to work.

Keith figured he’d have to start off with something small and light and the fallen autumn leaves were the perfect thing. His first try was a fail. Keith expected that of course.. He didn’t really expect to pull the spell off on his first try, so he tries again, then a third time, then a fourth attempt with no success. Eight failed attempts later and Keith was starting to get frustrated.The ninth attempt yielded some results managing to shakly levitate the leaf a little off the ground before it dropped back to the ground.. 

Another few more attempts were made before Keith throw’s himself onto his back “This is so dumb!”

“It’s supposed to be easy, it’s for beginners. So why can’t I make the stupid thing float!” 

Keith pouted for a few minutes before telling himself to calm down. 

He goes over the steps in his head over and over again trying to figure out where he went wrong when he remembers his mom telling him something the first time they practiced together.

_“Your emotions are what feed magic. Feelings of anger and frustration can make it difficult for beginners first learning magic”_

Taking his mom’s words to consideration, Keith takes a breath. Inhaling than exhaling.

“Okay Kogane you can do this”

Hovering both hands over the leaf calmly focusing his magic on the leaf. This time when Keith pulled his hands upwards the leaf followed. Keith holds his breath waiting for the leaf to fall back down, but it holds steady. Shakely he pulls his hands away and Keith watches as the leaf stays hovering gentle in the air in front him. The spell had worked.

“It worked..,” he says quietly.

“It worked!” Keith said again shouting as he jumped to his feet. “I can’t believe it finally worked”.

Keith reaches out under it lifting it up higher and lets out a giggle as it floats away from him. Smiling to himself he thinks about how surprised both his mom and dad will be when he shows them. Sure he might get in trouble for using magic without his parents supervision but there was no doubt in his that they both would be proud of him.

Focusing back to his surroundings Keith was suddenly very aware of one of the reasons why his parents forbid him using magic without either one of them being present. The smile faded from Keith's face as he watched in shock as the leaf that floated away joined the hundreds of others that too were floating slow and steady in front of him. It wasn't just in front of him, he realized there were more floating all around him. Keith slowly turned in a circle looking around at the floating leaves surrounding him “Did I do this?” He asked out loud. 

While turning around Keith caught something in the corner of his eye. Looking in the direction of it Keith realized the second reason why he shouldn’t practice alone. Not far from him stood a boy with very short black hair.


End file.
